Bus and tram transport in Ponyville
Trams Ponyville Supertram is a 1999 rebuilt version of the historical tram system originally built in 1875, which identified routes by colours for trams heading to Central Ponyville, and numbers for trams heading away from Central Ponyville. This system of coding lines by colours and numbers is called the Ponyville 1922 system because this system was introduced by Ponyville Tramways Company in 1922. History Ponyville once had the largest tramway network in the world until 1941, and trams were the predominant mode of public transport at that time. In 1875, Ponyville opened a horse-drawn tram system (parts of the horse-drawn tram network now belong to the light rail system). In 1897, Ponyville tested its first electric tram, and by 1911 route numbers were introduced. The current system was introduced in 1922, using colours for trams to Ponyville and numbers to the outer suburbs from Ponyville. From 1935 up to its peak during World War II Ponyville's tramway network was the largest in the world. In 1965, Ponyville's tram network suffered a major decrease in ridership because of increasing use of automobiles. The Ponyville Transport Corporation decided to close the tramway network in 1968 and replace with buses, but the idea was rejected in 1966. Plans for a rebuilt system were devised in 1984 to increase interests in public transport, and the plan was approved in 1993. In 1995, the tramway network was closed in order to upgrade the whole system to a light rail. The modern network opened in 1998 with 121 stops. Current routes The current routes are yellow, blue, purple, green and black. The return numbers are: 1, 4 and 9 for yellow, 3 and 6 for blue, 2 and 8 for purple, 5 and 10 for green and 7 for black. According to the design guidelines of Ponyville Transport, the colours are PMS 107 C, PMS 2173 C, PMS 2084 C, PMS 2273 C and PMS 447 C. Ponyville's tramway network routes in 1934 When suburban bus routes did not exist, the tramway network also linked to the suburbs of Ponyville. Tram routes with double-digit numbers (except 10) ceased to exist during 1941-1960 as bus routes have completely replaced these routes. * Yellow Route (heading to Ponyville Central) / 1, 4, 9, 12, 17, 19, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 51, 52, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 72 (return numbers) * Blue Route (heading to Ponyville Central or Meadowbank) / 3, 6, 11, 15, 16, 18, 21, 22, 24, 50, 63, 64, 65 (return numbers) * Purple Route (heading to Ponyville Central) / 2, 8, 14, 20, 23, 27, 53, 60, 61, 62 (return numbers) * Black Route (heading to Ponyville Central) / 0, 7, 39, 43, 44, 48, 49, 71, 73 (return numbers) * Red Route (heading to Ponyville Lyon Street) / 33, 40, 41, 42, 47, 57 (return numbers) * Orange Route (heading to Ponyville Central) / 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 58, 59, 74, 75, 76 (return numbers) Buses The route numbering system in Ponyville for buses was introduced by Ponyville Bus Transport in 1922. The 1922 version was always three digits in order to distinguish from tram routes. In 1944, when the suburban bus network completely replaced suburban tram network, a current system was introduced. Route numbers for buses always follow the rules below: * Downtown Ponyville is two numbers, 11–99 (number 10 used by the Supertram system) * Suburban Ponyville follows the scheme: ** Northeast Ponyville is letter–number scheme (for example, A21, B4, C8, M34) ** Northwest Ponyville is a letter or letter–letter scheme (for example, B, H, GX, NA, NV, WL) ** Southern Ponyville is number–letter scheme (for example, 1B, 4A, 7A, 8C, 8Y) * Ponyville MetroCentro follows the scheme of two groups of two numbers separated by a dot (.). Odd-numbered routes are typically rush hour or peak hour, non-Sunday/public holiday versions of even-numbered routes (except Northwest Ponyville because it uses letters only). For Northwest Ponyville bus routes, if the route number length is two letters, the letter 'X' is used to indicate rush hour or peak hour, non-Sunday/public holiday routes.